<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Трепло by Radioactive_Scorpion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482870">Трепло</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion'>Radioactive_Scorpion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: Сэм в комнате для допросов, и полицейский/агент ФБР пытается убедить его предоставить доказательства против Дина. Его спрашивают, почему Сэм остаётся с тем, кто доставляет только неприятности, и полицейские в ужасе слушают, как Сэм спокойно отвечает пятнадцатиминутным докладом о том, что он обожает член Дина. Может, он заколебался и включил сарказм, может, под заклятьем правды, может, знает, что его скоро спасут и ему просто наплевать. Бонусные очки, если Дин это услышит и психанёт.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Трепло</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/211183">Loudmouth</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay">veronamay</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Серьёзно, думает Сэм, всё это становится пиздец скучным. Он торчит в этой комнате для допросов уже около пяти часов, чего Дину более чем достаточно, чтобы обыскать участок и найти записи «пропавших без вести» жертв, которые они ищут. Не то чтобы тут было так много мест, которые нужно осмотреть. В этом городе всего шесть полицейских и один осёл и выскочка детектив, и большинство из них находятся с ним в одной комнате. У Дина не должно возникнуть проблем с тем, чтобы избегать кого-нибудь из персонала, который есть в офисе, пока Сэм здесь прохлаждается.</p><p>В следующий раз, мрачно думает он, Дин будет изображать «подозрительного типа, которого приведут на допрос», а Сэм — вынюхивать информацию. У него всё равно лучше получается.</p><p>— Я спрошу тебя ещё раз, — рычит детектив Осёл, нависая над столом. — Мы знаем, что ты обыскивал несколько домов в округе. Мы знаем, что ты работаешь с напарником. Мы знаем, что он здесь, в городе. Ты назовёшь нам его имя и местонахождение, или я брошу тебя в окружную тюрьму и забуду о твоём существовании.</p><p>Если Дин отвлёкся на девушку или бесплатные пончики, Сэм его убьёт. Пять часов этого дерьма — это на четыре часа и пятьдесят минут больше, чем можно было бы вытерпеть. Детектив Осёл примерно такой же устрашающий, как золотистый ретривер, а все остальные копы либо молокососы, либо настолько потрёпанные жизнью, что должны думать о выходе в отставку. Единственная причина, по которой Сэм не вскрыл наручники и не вырубил всех в комнате, — это крошечная, бесконечно малая его часть, которая всё ещё сохраняет некоторое уважение к закону. Впрочем, эта часть быстро проигрывает его растущему раздражению, и Сэм даёт себе ещё пятнадцать минут, прежде чем пошлёт план куда подальше и пойдёт искать Дина.</p><p>— Вам, ребята, стоит подумать о ремонте, — говорит он, глядя в потолок. — Эти пятна от воды серьёзно портят всю атмосферу комнаты.</p><p>— Эй!</p><p>Осёл хлопает обеими руками по столу, явно ожидая, что он вздрогнет. Сэм смотрит на парня, мягко изучая, и пытается подавить зевок. Он терпит неудачу, пожимает плечами и небрежно улыбается.</p><p>— Прости. Вчера лёг поздно. Ты что-то говорил?</p><p>Осёл заметно скрипит зубами. Обычно Сэм чувствовал бы себя полным придурком за то, что выбесил парня, но этот парень позволил таинственным смертям остаться незамеченными бог знает сколько времени. Сэм с трудом подавляет желание опрокинуть стол и заставить парня <i>подавиться</i> своими зубами, не говоря уже о том, чтобы следить за своими манерами. Этот придурок похож на десятки копов, с которыми они сталкивались все эти годы: громкие, властные бывшие квотербеки, которые цепляются за свои славные дни, расхаживая по городу с оружием в руках, как на Старом Западе — только он хуже, потому что позволяет людям умирать, просто чтобы не потерять работу. Этот парень — большая рыба в крошечном пруду, который думает, что раскусил Сэма, и с Сэма уже хватит его мачо-позёрского дерьма.</p><p>— Думаешь, я шучу, умник? — чуть ли не плюёт в него Осёл. — Подумай ещё разок. Очень серьёзно подумай о защите своего так называемого напарника, потому что, держу пари, он бы для тебя этого не сделал.</p><p>Он с минуту изучает Сэма, словно это сигнал сломаться и начать исповедь. Сэм смотрит в ответ, даже не потрудившись изобразить интерес, и это, по-видимому, заводит Осла ещё на несколько делений.</p><p>— Господи Иисусе! — взрывается он. — Что, чёрт возьми, такого в этом парне, а? Почему ты защищаешь его? Сдай его и сможешь уйти, пацан… Он тот, кто нам нужен, а не ты. Что, <i>блядь</i>, в нём такого, что заставляет тебя сжиматься крепче, чем пизда монашки?</p><p>Сэм совсем не собирался смеяться. Это просто вырывается из него, неконтролируемая вспышка веселья, которая заставляет всех в комнате смотреть на него с замешательством. Примерно через полминуты он успокаивается и делает глубокий вдох, качая головой.</p><p>— О боже, прости, — говорит он. — Я смеялся не над тобой… ладно, да, над тобой. Но, чувак, серьёзно, ты даже не представляешь, как меня развеселила эта фраза. — Он широко и искренне улыбается, до ямочек на щеках. — Учитывая, как сильно я люблю, когда он трахает меня.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Осёл таращится, его рот открывается и закрывается, как у особенно глупо выглядящей рыбы. Сэм с отстранённым интересом наблюдает, как его кожа сначала становится мертвенно-бледной, а затем медленно приобретает цвет, пока вся его голова не становится похожей на перезрелый помидор. У Осла залысина и дурацкий зачёс, так что сравнение более чем уместно.<p>— Разве твои первоклассные детективные навыки этого не уловили? — спрашивает Сэм. — Похоже, ты наблюдал не так внимательно, как я предполагал. Большую часть ночей он практически вколачивает меня в матрас. — Он позволяет своей ухмылке стать немного злой и подмигивает единственной женщине-полицейскому, когда она издаёт приглушённый звук. — И по утрам тоже. Чёрт, я согласен на любой расклад.</p><p>— Боже… — бормочет себе под нос Осёл. — Послушай, парень, всем насрать на то грязное дерьмо, которым вы оба занимаетесь, когда не грабите невинных людей.</p><p>— Но ты спросил, почему я остаюсь с ним, — замечает Сэм. — Я просто пытаюсь объяснить. Он такой горячий, что ты не поверишь, к тому же у него огромный, как у коня, и он трахается, как демон, и мне это чертовски нравится. Я имею в виду, — добавляет он доверительным тоном, наклоняясь вперёд, — тебя когда-нибудь трахал парень, у которого множественные оргазмы? Он может трахаться <i>часами</i>, приятель. Входит-выходит-входит-выходит, как грёбаный поршень, клянусь богом. Лучшее, что я когда-либо чувствовал в своей жизни. Иногда мне трудно ходить, потому что он держит меня широко раскрытым и трахает так пиздецки глубоко. И он действительно охуенно хорош в этом, так что каждый раз попадает прямо в нужную точку. Клянусь, мой голос упал на пол-октавы из-за всех этих криков.</p><p>Пять минут. В комнате так тихо, что Сэм слышит собственное дыхание. Каждая пара глаз устремлена на него. Четверо парней стоят, раскрыв рот, их глаза расфокусированные и остекленевшие, а бедная женщина выглядит так, будто вот-вот упадёт в обморок. У детектива Осла заметный под его дешёвыми полиэстровыми брюками стояк; Сэм отводит взгляд, чтобы сохранить обед там, где ему и положено, и идёт дальше.</p><p>— Если быть честным, — продолжает он, — то мне наплевать, если он хочет грабить дома или перерезать глотки. До тех пор, пока он при каждом удобном случае продолжает загонять свой огромный великолепный член в мою задницу. — Он наклоняет голову и задумчиво мычит. — А ещё все эти минеты. Я правда обожаю отсасывать ему. Как я уже сказал: множественные оргазмы, так? Я помню, как однажды сосал его член, боже, должно быть, часа три, прежде чем он кончил. Прямо в горло. Я чуть, блядь, не захлебнулся. Охуенно круто.</p><p>Он для выразительности облизывает губы и видит, как под плохо отглаженными форменными брюками появляются ещё два стояка. Женщина-полицейский, прислонившись к стене, обмахивается картонной папкой. Детектив Осёл, похоже, вот-вот слетит с катушек, но теперь, когда он начал, Сэм просто продолжает говорить, позволяя всему этому выплеснуться наружу.</p><p>— Должен сказать, бывают дни, когда я просто не хочу вылезать из постели. — Он делает паузу, потом задумывается. — Не то чтобы мы придерживались только кровати. У него есть заскок на том, чтобы брать меня в душе, что приятно, но, знаешь, немного опасно — он постоянно распускает руки, любит лапать меня везде. А ещё машина. Он просто <i>обожает</i>, когда я лежу лицом вниз на капоте, с джинсами вокруг лодыжек и моя задница вся скользкая и умоляет о его члене. У меня было так много синяков на бёдрах от этого, что я даже сбился со счёта.</p><p>— Но больше всего мне нравится, — признаётся Сэм, — когда он разрешает мне скакать на нём. Мягко и медленно, пока он проникает в меня так глубоко, что я почти ощущаю его вкус, когда он кончает. Так охуенно сладко, боже, я мог бы делать это несколько дней, грубо трахать себя его членом…</p><p>Дверь в комнату для допросов распахивается, выводя всех из оцепенения. Сэм оборачивается и весь леденеет, когда видит Дина, стоящего там с пистолетом, взведённым и готовым открыть огонь по комнате, со сжатыми в жёсткую линию губами и лицом чернее тучи.</p><p>— Разговор <i>окончен</i>, — объявляет Дин. Он мотает головой в сторону Сэма, не встречаясь с ним взглядом. — На выход. Сейчас.</p><p>Сэм языком вынимает из-за щеки скрепку и расстёгивает наручники, затем пересекает комнату и осторожно обходит Дина, стараясь не прикасаться к нему. Он не может удержаться от улыбки, когда женщина-полицейский оглядывает Дина с головы до ног, её взгляд задерживается на его паху, пока Сэм не выходит вперёд, чтобы закрыть ей обзор. Она краснеет и отводит взгляд, прочищая горло.</p><p>— Хочу поблагодарить вас за гостеприимство, — говорит Сэм. — Я уверен, что это было очень познавательно для всех нас.</p><p>— Заткнись нахуй и выходи, — говорит Дин совершенно ровным голосом. — Мы здесь закончили.</p><p>Сэм закрывает рот и уходит. Он понятия не имеет, что делать, как реагировать; он никогда раньше не видел Дина таким, совершенно лишённым выражения. Эмоции Дина заперты крепче, чем Форт-Нокс, ничто не выйдет, ничто не зайдёт — а Сэм всегда умел войти. Он наблюдает за Дином, когда они медленно выходят из полицейского участка, видит его жёсткую позу и то, как он категорически отказывается смотреть в сторону Сэма, и его сердце проваливается куда-то в желудок, когда он понимает.</p><p>
  <i>Ох, блядь. Он как-то услышал. Как я рассказываю им…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Рассказываю им всё.</i>
</p><p>Сэм может сказать, что всё закончится катастрофой.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В машине так же тихо, как и в комнате для допросов; ничего, кроме шума дороги и рокота двигателя, когда Дин выезжает из города. Они здесь не останутся; полицейские записи дадут им необходимую информацию, и теперь, когда они их достали, они могут укрыться в другом городе и выяснить, какая тварь является причиной смерти и как её убить. Сэм вцепляется в подлокотник и край сиденья и надеется, что они действительно выберутся из города целыми и невредимыми. Дин — тёмная, призрачная фигура на водительском сиденье, машина несёт их мимо бесконечных невспаханных полей так быстро, что Сэм едва различает столбы ограждения в свете фар.<p>Каждый раз, когда он смотрит в сторону Дина, Сэм съёживается ещё больше.</p><p>Двадцать миль пролетают в мгновение ока, а потом они подъезжают к мотелю Restwell Motor Inn, и Дин глушит мотор. Он бросает ключи Сэму на колени и бормочет: «Возьми вещи», — и направляется к офису, прежде чем Сэм успевает ответить. Сэм сжимает ключи так, что они врезаются в ладонь, потом вздыхает и выходит из машины.</p><p>Он уже сложил сумки рядом с багажником, когда Дин возвращается, крутя на пальце ключ от номера. Он молча взваливает на плечи свою сумку и ведёт их в комнату. Сэм медленно следует за ним, совершенно не намеренный продолжать это молчаливое обращение, но боясь взрыва, который, как он уверен, грядёт. Он понятия не имеет, что собирается делать Дин, и у него внутри пустота при мысли, что брат, возможно, никогда больше на него не посмотрит.</p><p>Сэм практически проскальзывает в комнату, опустив голову и ссутулив плечи, как он не делал уже много лет. Его подташнивает, он ждёт удара, или ключ от другого номера, или приглашения навсегда убраться к чёрту с глаз Дина. Он не испытывал такого стыда с тех пор, как папа в тринадцать лет впервые поймал его с рукой в штанах. Он кладёт свою сумку на кровать, которую не занял Дин, и, нервничая, стоит на месте.</p><p>— Расскажешь, что за маленький трюк это был, или я должен догадаться?</p><p>Сэм поднимает голову. Дин сидит на кровати, снимает ботинки, сверлит Сэма взглядом, ничем себя не выдавая. Сэм не может выдержать взгляда; Дин так сосредоточен, как Сэм никогда не видел, и это пугает его и возбуждает в равной мере. Сэм откашливается и пожимает плечами, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.</p><p>— Я… я не знаю, что сказать, — признаётся он. — Они меня ужасно выбесили, чувак… этот придурок-детектив и его дерьмо с запугиванием, которое, вероятно, срабатывает с каждым парнем, которого он допрашивает. Я просто, не знаю, мне захотелось вывести его из себя. Я не думал, что ты услышишь хоть что-нибудь.</p><p>— Точно. — Дин встаёт и стягивает с себя куртку и рубашку — медленными, неторопливыми движениями, от которых у Сэма сводит живот. — Поэтому ты решил, что будешь сидеть там и рассказывать им всё о марафонском сексе, который мы устраиваем каждую грёбаную ночь?</p><p>Он пересекает комнату в носках, тёмно-красная футболка подчёркивает цвет его скул, из-за чего его глаза кажутся ещё более зелёными. Сэм машинально делает шаг назад, прежде чем заставляет себя стоять на месте.</p><p>— Ты не должен был слышать, — повторяет он. Он пытается вложить в голос извинение, но ложь не хочет выходить.</p><p>— Забавная штука со старыми зданиями, — говорит Дин. — Вентиляционные отверстия в них иногда установлены в странных местах. Это создаёт интересную акустику.</p><p>Комната для допросов, внезапно вспоминает Сэм, находилась рядом с архивом. Который был последним в списке мест, которые Дин обыскивал. Что привело его туда как раз к тому времени, чтобы услышать каждое слово, сказанное им за последние несколько минут.</p><p>— Так что теперь я спрашиваю тебя, Сэм. — Дин делает ещё два шага и подходит к нему вплотную. — Хочешь, чтобы я оттрахал тебя так сильно, что ты не сможешь ходить целую неделю?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он должен сказать «нет». Он должен отрицать это, смеяться, извиниться и двигаться дальше. Но когда Сэм открывает рот, чтобы ответить, то выходит:<p>— Да.</p><p>Дин врезается в него, как полузащитник, отбрасывая к стене. Сэм готовится к удару кулака, но Дин лишь прижимается к нему от груди до колен, каменно-твёрдый в джинсах, и его руки сжимают запястья Сэма. Сэм издаёт смущённый звук, дрожа от жёсткого тёплого веса тела брата, и задыхается, когда Дин быстро и грязно трётся о его член.</p><p>— Дин… — начинает Сэм, и внезапно язык Дина оказывается у него во рту, глубоко пронзая и посылая импульс похоти прямо в пах.</p><p>— Заткнись, блядь, — рычит Дин. — Ты уже достаточно сказал, Иисусе. Я сейчас пробью тобой грёбаную стену.</p><p>Он снова целует Сэма, на этот раз по-настоящему, глубоко и влажно, завладевая его ртом. Сэм издаёт беспомощный стон и растворяется в нём, позволяя Дину прижать его к стене и сосать его язык, пока у него не закружится голова. Дин снова рычит и срывает с Сэма куртку, отрывая пуговицы, через мгновение сжимая его запястья словно наручниками и потираясь о его бёдра сквозь джинсы.</p><p>— Грёбаный ублюдок, — выдыхает он, давая Сэму глотнуть воздуха. — Знаешь, как давно я этого хочу, Сэм? <i>Годы</i>. Я, блядь, чуть не умер, когда ты ушёл, когда я увидел тебя с Джесс. Думал, что я никогда не…</p><p>Он прерывает себя проклятием и прокладывает дорожку острых кусачих поцелуев вниз по шее Сэма, снимая его рубашку и куртку до конца и задирая футболку Сэма.</p><p>— Снимай, — приказывает он. — Хочу увидеть тебя голого, облапать всего, прежде чем хорошенько оттрахать. Заставлю тебя подавиться моим членом.</p><p>Сэм вздрагивает и подчиняется, стягивая футболку через голову и позволяя ей упасть на пол. Он опускает руки, не зная, что с ними делать, позволено ли ему прикасаться. Дин стягивает свою футболку и возвращается, широко раздвигая колени Сэма, чтобы пристроиться между ними, и кладёт руки ему на плечи.</p><p>— Блядь, прикоснись ко мне, — стонет он, медленно двигая бёдрами. — Господи Иисусе, Сэм, я так долго ждал. Ты свёл меня с ума своим грязным ртом в той комнате. Я хочу сделать всё, ясно? Каждую блядскую вещь, которую ты сказал.</p><p>— М-множественные оргазмы, — выдыхает Сэм, обнимая Дина за спину. — Несколько часов, Дин. Хочу, чтобы ты был во мне всю грёбаную ночь.</p><p>— Я научусь, — обещает Дин. — Выебу тебя столько раз, что ты не сможешь встать. Боже, что я хочу сделать с тобой…</p><p>Затем он замолкает, целует Сэма, кажется, целую вечность, расстёгивает их джинсы и спускает джинсы Сэма вниз по бёдрам. Рука Дина на его члене горячая и шершавая, мозоли от пистолета и ножа вызывают дрожь во всём теле Сэма, заставляя его выгибаться и толкаться навстречу прикосновению. Он впивается пальцами в спину Дина, пытается подтащить его поближе, сбрасывает джинсы и обхватывает Дина ногой за талию, чтобы потереться об него. Дин спускает ему это с рук несколько минут, прежде чем отталкивает Сэма.</p><p>— Я хочу, — говорит он, снимая джинсы и носки, и Сэм в спешке вылезает из своих ботинок. Дин садится на край кровати Сэма и раздвигает колени. — Идти сюда.</p><p>Сэм оказывается на коленях, прежде чем полностью переваривает слова, держа руки на бёдрах Дина, когда наклоняется, чтобы попробовать его на вкус. Член Дина охуенно хорош, тяжёлый и красно-пурпурный от крови, тонкая плёнка жидкости покрывает головку. Дин держит его одной рукой, медленно надрачивая; он трёт головкой губы Сэма, просовывает её между ними и откидывает голову назад, когда Сэм стонет и усердно сосёт.</p><p>— Блядь. <i>Блядь</i>. Сэм, — цедит он сквозь зубы. — Ты меня убьёшь, клянусь Богом.</p><p>Сэм утыкается носом в ствол, облизывая вену, вбирает в рот яйца Дина и возвращается языком к головке. Рот наполняется слюной от остро-кислого вкуса, и он жаждет, чтобы вся эта толстая длина застряла у него в горле. Он издаёт голодный звук, когда Дин начинает толкаться в него, втягивая каждый дюйм в рот и сглатывая вокруг него, как будто может удерживать его там вечно. Дин выплёвывает ещё больше проклятий, когда толкается на пробу, и Сэм принимает его с ещё одним стоном.</p><p>— О боже, боже, ох блядь, — повторяет Дин и задаёт ровный ритм. Сэм втягивает щёки и сосёт, слюна течёт из уголков рта, всё внутри скользкое и твёрдое настолько, что заставляет задницу болеть от того, насколько пустой она ощущается. Он расставляет колени шире и начинает дрочить себе, пока сосёт, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Дина и слыша его похвалу в обрывках бессвязных слов.</p><p>Дин выходит через несколько минут, покраснев до самой груди. Его глаза блестят, устремлённые на Сэма, как будто он — единственное, что стоит видеть, крепкие мышцы его груди работают, пока он тяжело дышит. Сэм вытирает рот свободной рукой, продолжая дрочить другой. Его губы по ощущениям побитые и чувствительные, измученные, но когда Дин протягивает руки, чтобы подтянуть его к себе, он без колебаний отвечает на поцелуй.</p><p>— Обожаю это, — говорит Дин в губы. — Обожаю, блядь, слышишь? Адски горячо, и просто… <i>Сэм</i>. — И он, кажется, больше не может говорить, но это не имеет значения; Сэм его прекрасно понимает.</p><p>— Я знаю, — говорит он. — Я знаю, просто… трахни меня, ладно, Дин. — И Дин, содрогаясь, прижимается к нему и поднимает на ноги.</p><p>— Залезай. — Он показывает на край кровати. — На четвереньки, прямо сейчас.</p><p>Сэм скользит по матрасу и встаёт в позу, высоко задрав задницу над краем кровати. Дин разводит его ноги шире и прижимается к пояснице, недолго ласкает его задницу, прежде чем подбирает свои сброшенные джинсы и вытаскивает упаковку смазки из заднего кармана. Сэм опускает голову на кровать при первом же прикосновении пальцев Дина; через две минуты он со стоном утыкается в покрывало и вертит бёдрами, пытаясь раскрыться шире.</p><p>— Такой готовый для меня, — выдыхает Дин, целуя его вдоль позвоночника. Он нежно кусает Сэма за плечо. — Да?</p><p>— Господи, блядь, пожалуйста. — Сэм раздвигает колени так широко, как только может, и толкается задницей назад, теперь уже без смущения. — <i>Дин</i>.</p><p>Раздаётся шорох обёртки от презерватива, сдавленный стон Дина, и Сэм чувствует, как к нему прижимается горячая головка члена брата. Он, поощряя, подаётся назад, и в ответ получает руку Дина, раздвигающую половинки, и восхитительное скольжение плоти в плоть. Сэм шипит и выгибает спину, руки дрожат от напряжения, каждая его частичка сияет от ощущений. Дин медленно входит, положив руки на бёдра Сэма, затем останавливается, когда уже полностью вошёл, и успокаивающе проводит рукой по его спине.</p><p>— Нормально?</p><p>— <i>Трахни меня</i>, — рычит Сэм, теряя терпение, и с силой отталкивается.</p><p>Ответный смешок Дина — тёмный, острый, как бритва, и от него у Сэма дыбом встаёт каждый волосок.</p><p>— Просто помни, ты сам напросился, — шепчет он и начинает трахать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>